1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image sensor cell, and more particularly, to an image sensor cell in which at least one of a plurality of transistors constituting the image sensor cell is a recess transistor having a channel region recessed into a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensor cells generate a charge corresponding to an image signal applied from the outside and convert the generated charge into an electrical signal corresponding thereto. The image sensor cell may roughly include an image charge generating unit for generating an image charge corresponding to an image signal and an image charge converting unit for generating an electrical signal corresponding to the image charge. The image signal generating unit may be configured as a photodiode. The image charge converting unit includes a reset transistor for resetting a floating diffusion area to a predetermined voltage in response to a reset control signal, a transfer transistor for transferring the image charge to the floating diffusion area, a conversion transistor for generating the electrical signal corresponding to the image charge transferred to the floating diffusion area, and a selection transistor for outputting the electrical signal in response to a selection control signal.